Episode 1568 (25th June 1991)
Plot Frank and Kim rush to hospital to see Chris - he has cuts, bruises and concussion. Kathy sends Nick back to bed when he wakes with Alice, she insists on helping Elsa. Chris accuses Frank of going through with the hijack idea, forcing Frank to admit what their plan was before the cheque turned up to Kim. Kathy lays into Elsa for allowing Nick to guiltily take her out for the night last night, thinking she doesn't get out much. They argue over her lies to Nick. Frank angrily rings the contact he was going to use for the hijack, Terry Prince, and discovers that the message didn't filter down that the job had been cancelled. Frank feels guilty. Joe encourages Michael to make a grand gesture to Rachel to show her how sorry he is. Nick questions Elsa on what she was arguing with Kathy over during the night. She covers that it was over Kathy being taken on at The Woolpack instead of Nick and reminds him that she's going to an evening class again tonight. Kim informs Chris of Frank's call to Terry. Chris worries that the hijack will have damaged their reputation. Kathy arrives at the hospital in a panic, only just having heard about Chris. Sarah struggles cooking dinner for the Sugdens. Chris is appreciative of Kathy's concern but assures her he is fine. He invites her out for a meal but she declines saying she's meeting Tony. Annie gives Sarah a few tips in the kitchen. Dolly is concerned when Sam says he is sick again. She confides in Kim that other children at the school have been teasing him about Matt not being around and she believes he is pretending to be sick. Sarah is relieved when the Sugdens eat her meal. Michael arrives to make his grand gesture to Rachel and presents her with an engagement ring in front of everyone. She feels obligated to accept it. Nick calls Hotten College to drop in at the chemist on the way home to pick up some Calpol for Alice. Chris talks with Frank and accepts that Frank had no deliberate part in the hijack. Rachel tells Sarah that she should have listened to her advice and been honest about why she was splitting up with Michael. Nick confronts Elsa when she arrives home, explaining he rang the college and discovered that she hasn't been in for three weeks. He demands to know where she's been going and who she's been with. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay (uncredited) *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Unknown hospital *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Sitting room/office, kitchen and hallway *Emmerdale Farm - Field, farmhouse attic bedroom and kitchen Notes * This episode was released on the following commercial releases: ** Emmerdale 8 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 24th February 2017. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD